Entrenched in Mud
by Tomoe Mami
Summary: (/black bullet) Rentarou, on the run, ends up in another country and meets a worshipped Cursed Child. In doing so, he ends up changing her life. However, his past is still right on his heels. For a remi.


Rentarou had defeated Kagetane, likely killed him if the force of his punch was anything to go by. He observed as his enemy fell through the ocean water, floating to the bottom. Satomi was just about to turn to Enju, when the phone he'd received from Tendou Civil Security rang.

Answering it, he expected Kisara to be on the other end, not this voice he didn't recognize at all. "I know what you did, Rentarou Satomi." The voice spoke, startling the teen.

Only taking a second to compose himself, Satomi turned the tables on the other person. "Who is this?"

The voice scoffed. "You hardly need to know that, young Promoter. Or should I say ex-Promoter? I've reported the incident to the authorities, so you'd best be running." There was a pause and then the voice continued. "And I would leave Enju there if I were you. She's no longer your partner, since you're a fugitive now."

Satomi nearly dropped the phone at this news; he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was he really in trouble with the police for supposedly killing someone? He heard the distant wail of sirens and he took one last glance at poor Enju.

All he had time for was a few words. The sirens were getting closer. "Enju, I'm sorry. Just wait here for Kisara to come and pick you up."

And with that, he was off running, hoping to out-distance the police. He honestly did not want to get caught. Though the police knew of the New Humanity Creation Plan, they would not take lightly to someone who killed another just because their views clashed.

Since it was already nightfall when they'd been sent to kill the Gastrea, Satomi knew he would need to rest eventually. He wanted to leave Tokyo behind.

His plan, albeit hastily thought up due to his situation, was to escape Japan altogether and find a new country to live in. Somewhere where he hopefully wouldn't be persecuted and hounded by the authorities.

Satomi knew this was wishful thinking, however. He hazarded a guess that, at some point, his past would come back to haunt him. For now, he would focus on fleeing to the docks where he would board a ship out of Japan. _India might be alright to go to_, he thought as he kept running.

An hour later and he'd started flagging, having gotten winded. Satomi swore under his breath. "Not now," he muttered as he limped from the pain in his side. He was so close to the docks.

Kisara had rung a little while ago, apologizing to him for not being able to stop whoever it had been from firing him from her company. Rentarou admitted to not caring anymore, though he had been worried for her since her body could shut down any day now.

Kisara had waved him off, promising she would do all she could to get him reinstated and his position back.

"_It's fine, Kisara. Don't bother_." He'd said.

Then he hung up on her, feeling bad, but not wanting to hear from Tendou Civil Security again. Finally, he was entering the docks. His eyes scouted each of the ships, looking for one heading out of Japan. When he found one travelling to India, his eyes widened with weary relief.

He walked up to the entrance and paid for a ticket, before boarding the ship. Feeling eyes watching him, he casually turned his head and raised an eyebrow at the man he bought the ticket off. The guy jumped and waved hurriedly, as if not expecting to get caught.

"I'm well aware I haven't got any baggage," he sniped at the man. "But don't take me lightly because of that." Satomi then turned around and walked up the ramp to look for his room. He would explore the ship later on when he felt more rested.

After a few minutes, he found the room he was looking for: room 409. Rentarou unlocked the door with the key he had been provided and studied the room itself. It was spacious, with more than enough room for two beds. It had an en suite, which he was grateful for. _Rest time…_

Satomi made his way over to the first bed and collapsed onto it. Sleep claimed him moments later. When he woke, he wasn't sure how many hours had passed. He looked out the window of his room, while still in bed, and realized it was morning.

Rentarou lazily got up and sat on the bed for a while, as he decided on what to do before the ship made land in India. He'd have a shower first; after that, Satomi would probably explore the ship and see what they had available to eat.

Satomi fingered the phone in his pocket. Even now, he still couldn't place the voice who had essentially fired him. And that worried him. How could a person like that be allowed a position in Tendou Civil Security? Did Kisara not know about this individual?

Anyway, he was no longer Kisara's aide, so he shook his head to clear his thoughts. What he had to focus on now was making a new life for himself.

Satomi figured India would be the best start for that. Not to mention, he had heard rumours of a worshipped Cursed Child living there. The teen was intrigued about this new information.

After a minute or two of pondering, Satomi finally got up off of the bed and headed for the en suite, taking off his clothes in the process. He hoped he could find a tailor to repair his clothes when he got there. It only mildly annoyed him that he couldn't magic his clothes back to what they were.

Finishing the shower fifteen minutes later, he dried and dressed himself in the tattered remains of his former life's clothes. Rentarou then exited the room, locking the door behind him as he went to explore the ship.

"We'll be docking soon."


End file.
